1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker that is designed to be submersible in a liquid medium, or used in a high humidity environment, more particularly a medium that contains water.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been found desirable to have speakers in high humidity environments, such as indoor pools, spas and saunas. It has also been found desirable to have speakers which are submersible, so that, for instance, swimmers can listen to music or receive coaching while underwater.
Submersible speakers have been previously attempted, however a simple dependable design has not been found. For example, the Chinese Patent Application number 88,211,595.2 to Shanghai Acoustics Lab, relates to an underwater loudspeaker which uses a soft edge propping structure and a bending vibration type piezoelectric ceramic element.
Another example is Chinese Patent Application number 89,211,484.3, also to Shanghai Acoustics Lab on an all sealed plastic housing structure and a transformer being molded as a whole body.
A third example is Chinese Patent Application number 90,207,368.0, again to Shanghai Acoustics Lab. The device described therein contains an elastic metal chip with a piezoelectric element to form a bending vibration type sound element.
These prior art references, however, are complex designs and therefore are deficient in providing a submersible speaker which is both dependable while simple in design.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system, particularly a loudspeaker, which enables audio signals to be transmitted into an array of receiving mediums, particularly air, high humidity air, water and salt water. This loudspeaker accepts electrical signals from an audio system and delivers sound waves generated by its piezoelectric crystals in proportion to the signal applied to it; which are connected in either series or in parallel to (an) impedance matching transformer(s) also connected in series or in parallel.
One objective of the invention is to enable a listener to hear audio signals under a body of water, i.e. a swimming pool, a spa, a hot tub, a pond, lake, etc.
Another objective is to enable a listener to hear audio signals through a receiving medium such as air including air with a high humidity level, as in a sauna.
Still another objective is to enable a listener to hear simultaneously, the same audio signals through multiple receiving mediums, so that a listener can enjoy the audio signals when transferring from one medium to another.
These and other objectives of the invention will become more readily apparent from the ensuing specification and the claims when taken with the accompanying drawings, and are achieved by the present claimed invention directed to a submersible loudspeaker comprising a sound element array, and a sealing body providing a means of waterproofing the sound clement array, the sealing body comprising a diaphragm for transducing sound waves into a receiving medium. Preferably the sealing body is encased in a Lousing providing a means for protecting said sealing body as well as the sound element array therein.
The sound element array preferably includes at least one transformer and a piezoelectric ceramic element, laving a ceramic chip on one side and a metal chip on the other, operatively connected to generate sound waves in response to an audio signal supply. The metal chip of the piezoelectric element contacts the diaphragm of the sealing body which in turn transduces sound waves into the receiving medium.
The diaphragm can be formed integral with the sealing body or can be a separate element provided that a watertight environment is maintained within the sealing body. It is most preferred, however, that the diaphragm be formed of a flexible material, such as rubber, laving a density close to that of water.